1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may be used as a power source of a portable electronic device such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, a camcorder, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). A second battery may even be used as a power source of a home vacuum cleaner. A motor of a general home vacuum cleaner is driven using an AC power source for home use. However, when the AC power source is unavailable, a separate power source can power the home vacuum cleaner. The secondary battery used as the portable power source may require a high-output power of 100V or higher according to the design specification.